1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic accessory, and more particularly, to an electronic accessory capable of securely attaching to a mobile phone with two pairs of hooks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the explosive progress in communication technologies, mobile phones are becoming increasingly popular. A mobile phone can be equipped with many kinds of electronic accessories, such as a charger or an input/output device, to promote functionalities of the mobile phone. An electronic accessory is usually attached to the mobile phone with its own attachment device (for example, hooks).
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram showing a prior art electronic accessory 10 attached to a mobile phone 20. The mobile phone 20 comprises a slot 22 located on the bottom side of the mobile phone 20. The slot 22 comprises a plurality of holes 24 installed therein. The electronic accessory 10 comprises a pair of hooks 12 and a pair of elastic arms 16, respectively located on two sides of the electronic accessory 10. The pair of hooks 12 is used to inlay inside two sides of the slot 22 of the mobile phone 20 such that the electronic accessory 10 can be attached to the mobile phone 20. The electronic accessory 10 further comprises a plurality of pins 14 corresponding to the plurality of holes 24. The pins 14 insert into the holes 24 and serve as data channels when the pair of hooks 12 of the electronic accessory 10 is respectively inlayed into the two sides of the slot 22 of the mobile phone 20.
Procedures for attaching the prior art electronic accessory 10 to the mobile phone are described as follows. Align the plurality of pins 14 of the electronic accessory 10 at the corresponding holes 24 of the mobile phone 20 and then insert the pins 14 into the holes 24 until arrow-shaped heads of the hooks 12 are inlayed into the two sides of the slot 22 of the mobile phone 20. Procedures for detaching the prior art electronic accessory 10 from the mobile phone 20 are described as follows. Respectively imposing a force toward an inner side of the electronic accessory 10 on each elastic arm 16 and the pair of hooks 12 will move along with the movements of the elastic arms 16 toward the inner side of the electronic accessory 10 until the arrow-shaped heads (A, Axe2x80x3 shown in FIG. 1) of the hooks 12 have respectively moved to B, Bxe2x80x3, then detaching the electronic accessory 10 from the mobile phone 20.
The prior art electronic accessory 10 attaches to the mobile phone 20 with the slim and easily-broken hooks 12. If the hooks 12 are broken, resulting from carelessness of a user of the mobile phone 20, the plurality of pins 14 of the electronic accessory 10 cannot maintain a good connection with the corresponding holes 24 of the mobile phone 20.
It is therefore a primary objective of the claimed invention to provide an electronic accessory capable of securely attaching to a mobile phone.
According to the claimed invention, the mobile phone has a first slot located on a bottom side of the mobile phone and a pair of second slots respectively located on two sides of the mobile phone. The electronic accessory comprises a housing, a pair of first hooks, and a pair of second hooks.
The pair of first hooks is installed inside the housing for attaching the electronic accessory to the mobile phone. Each first hook comprises an inlaying end and an imposing end. When the electronic accessory is attached to the mobile phone, the pair of inlaying ends of the pair of first hooks is respectively inlayed into two sides of the first slot of the mobile phone. When forces toward an inner side of the housing are imposed on the pair of imposing ends, the pair of imposing ends and the pair of inlaying ends synchronically move toward the inner side of the housing. When the pair of imposing ends move toward the inner side of the housing by a predetermined distance due to the forces imposed on the pair of imposing ends, the pair of inlaying ends and the pair of imposing ends synchronically move toward the inner side of the housing such that the electronic accessory can be detached from the mobile phone.
The pair of second hooks is installed inside the housing for attaching the electronic accessory to the mobile phone. Each second hook comprises an inlaying end, an imposing end, and a pivot located between the inlaying end and the imposing end and rotatably fastened to the housing. When the pair of inlaying ends of the pair of first hooks of the electronic accessory is inlayed into the two sides of the first slot of the mobile phone, the pair of inlaying ends of the pair of second hooks of the electronic accessory is synchronically inlayed into the pair of second slots of the mobile phone. When the pair of imposing ends of the pair of second hooks of the electronic accessory is imposed upon by two forces to move toward the inner side of the housing by the predetermined distance, the pair of inlaying ends of the second hooks of the electronic accessory synchronically move toward a direction opposite from the inner side of the housing by the determined distance to synchronically detach the pair of inlaying ends of the second hooks from the pair of second slots and the pair of inlaying ends of the pair of first hooks from the first slot of the mobile phone.
It is an advantage of the claimed invention that the electronic accessory uses two pairs of hooks, not just one pair of hooks, to attach more securely to the mobile phone.
These and other objectives of the claimed invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment that is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.